Thinking of You
by PencilInOblivion
Summary: Thinking of You, a Kingdom Hearts songfic oneshot with one of my favorite couples, Namixas.  Please read and review.


**(A/N This is my first fanfiction published on here.. and my first songfic ever, so please R&R, tell me what you think!)  
**

"I just.. think I still love him.." Namine finished, as her red headed companion's draw dropped.  
"But Namine, I thought you were with Sora now.." Kairi sighed.  
Namine shook her head gently. "It's not the same. Roxas is the only one for me."

_Comparisons, are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection,_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed._

"I feel like a part of me was left with him, and a part of him was left with me. Now he's moved on too, he's with that girl Olette.. If I could go back, I'd make everything better.. and everything how it should have been." She sighed as she thought about this, remembering how it had all happened..

_He said move on, where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know._

"It's over now... just go."  
"But Roxas, please, I need you! We can start over! I'm sure we can have it better than you have it with Olette now!" She wanted to yell,  
"I'm sorry Namine.. It's over.. it's time to move on." He almost whispered as he turned away. That was it. Namine burst out crying, dropping to her knees. How could she have messed up like that? Their relationship was at an end.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am, thinking of you._

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night.._

_Oh I wish that I, was looking into your eyes._

"Something wrong, Namine?" Sora had asked. Namine shook her head. "I'll never be able to tell him how I feel right now.."she thought, then turned to him.  
She looked up at him. "It's fine Sora." He smiled.  
"Would Roxas do the same? What if he were here instead? Oh, I wish he was here."

_You're like an indian Summer, in the, middle of winter._

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_

_How do I get better once I've had the best he says there's_

_"tons of fish in the water!" so the waters I will test._

"Roxas was amazing Kairi.. he was the only one for me. I understood him, and in the inside, he was smart, funny, and he loved me. He used to love me. And I love him still, but like I told you.. he told he to move on, and I'm going to do my best."

_He kissed my lips I taste your mouth, oh!_

_He pulled me in I was disgusted with myself!_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am, thinking of you._

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night.._

_Oh I wish that I, was looking into_

"I think I love you Namine." Sora whispered, pushing my hair out of my face, making her look up at him. "Roxas.." she thought. No, not anymore. She pushed the thought away and kissed made it seem right, to be here in this moment. But when she thought of Roxas.. _Why does it suddenly feel so wrong?  
_

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_

_How I could let myself let you go oh_

_Now, now the lessons learned,_

_I touched it, I was burned_

_Oh, I think you should know!_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am, thinking of you._

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night.._

_Oh I wish that I, was looking into your eyes._

Namine shut Kairis door behind her.  
"Hey Namine."  
"I can almost hear him speaking to me.." She thought in a whisper, as she left Kairis dorm room and walked along the familiar hallway. "Why did I give up? We would be together right now if I had tried harder to get us back together, this would be different. We would be together right now.  
Namine sighed, feeling like crying. _I wish I could see him. _As she turned the corner, the doors opened..

_Looking into your eyes! Looking into your eyes!_

_Oh won't you walk through?_

_And burst in the door, and take me away?_

_Oh, no more mistakes!_

"Namine!" A familiar voice called out to her, as he looked into her eyes.

_'Cause in your eyes, I'd like to_

"Roxas." She breathed, walking up to him. Roxas gave a regretful smile and took her into a warm embrace. _"I'm sorry"_ he seemed to say. She never thought she could have missed him this much, but now, she realized how much she needed him..

"What about Olette?"

_stay.._

The blonde boy shook his head of spiky blonde hair. "It was a mistake. She and I" Namine heard him give a content sigh before whispering:  
"I'll never leave you again."

_Stay, oh..._

Namine looked up at him, a warm feeling filling her head and her heart. She felt dizzy with happiness.  
"And I'm never going to mess up like that again." Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked up at him.  
"We're going to..." She started, as he leaned down and their foreheads gently touched.  
"Stay." Roxas finished for her.


End file.
